Beat Around the Bush
'Beat Around the Bush '''is the 30th episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Roles Starring *Nymph Featuring *Floppy *Bray *Nuckel Appearances *Swampy *Handy *Sniffles Plot Nymph is out in the woods enjoying the nature around her. She suddenly hears strange rustling and disguises herself as a bush. Floppy comes by to look for cryptids, which makes Nymph nervous. A butterfly briefly lands on her nose and almost causes her to sneeze. Floppy becomes suspicious of the bush behind her. So she installs a camera before walking away. Nymph has no choice but to remain in her current form, lest she expose herself to Floppy. Hours pass and Nymph grows bored. Just nearby, Bray desperately waits to use an outhouse, but Swampy is busy cleaning it and refuses to let him enter. Bray searches for a place to pee until finding the bush he doesn't know is sentient. After that disgusting moment, Bray walks off, leaving Nymph cringing over what just happened to her. Days later, Nymph has grown more branches and leaves, having remained as a bush too long. Nuckel appears and decides to trim her. Cutting off several of her branches, he unknowingly causes sheer pain onto Nymph. But with the camera still in place, she is forced to hold in her screams. An exhausted Nuckel is relieved the work is done and wipes the sweat off his face. His sweat is so deadly that it sets Nymph alfame. A month goes by and Nymph is now a wilted bush with many leaves falling off. Handy suddenly arrives with a pick-up truck filled with dead bushes. He somehow grabs a shovel, tears Nymph out of the ground and tosses her in the back of the truck. Then he plants a sign into the hole where Nymph was. He goes on to drive his truck away. Nymph, despite her terrible condition, is relieved that she'll finally be able to revert back to her normal form. Sadly, before she could do so, she is thrown into a woodchipper along with the other bushes. Nymph screams awakening what at first seemed like a nightmare. However, she quickly discovers that she has been turned into a pencil. Sniffles picks her up and inserts her into a pencil sharpener, causing her even more pain. Injuries #Nymph (as a bush) is dismembered, set aflame, torn out of the ground, and shredded. Then in pencil form, she is put head-first into a pencil sharpener. Trivia *This is Nymph's first starring role. *Only Sniffles' hand is seen. *There is extra footage from the ending, where Nymph is tortured even more when Sniffles rubs down her eraser (her butt). Then Nymph ends the episode by writing on a paper "''End this". **The scene was removed because the episode felt too long, and because it was deemed too dark. *This is the first Creepy Cryptid Friends episode where nobody dies. *This is the first episode that Bray, Nuckel and Swampy survive. Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths